Before Number One
by CeciliaHeart
Summary: You think you know everything about Xehanort? How he became engulfed in darkness and why? Take a look at Xehanort's true reason to turn to the darkness and why him and Xemnas did not start Organization 13. A person with a dark past and a creator that destroys. Can Xehanort help them or would he drown in his own selfishness?
1. Chapter 1

Before Number One

A/N: This is not a love story! It is a friendship story and nothing else! Just want to make that clear and I do not own kingdom hearts…Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXX

It happened around the middle of the day, many years ago.

The waves crashed against the shore leaving soft strokes behind.

The sky was cloudless and its sun brightly shinning.

The birds sang every now and then and the wind rustled softly through the palm trees.

Footsteps were heard over the heavy sand and a pair of leather boots reached the shore of the beach.

This person bent down and in its fist, it picked up a handful of sand.

"This world….Shall all be mine"

XXXXXXXXX

About 2 years before that day, that world hadn't even been discovered yet, but a young boy about 7 years old was about to start his greatest journey yet.

His name was Xehanort.

XXXXXXXX

"Xeha, we're leaving today again. Your baby sitter is coming" Xehanort's mother said before closing the door behind her and disappearing with her husband.

Little Xehanort was too busy drawing with Crayola colors to pay attention to his mom.

He was lying down on the living room floor and humming a random song. Minutes later and there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Xehanort said to himself and happily and ran to the door and slowly opened it.

He found himself staring up at his favorite person in the world.

"Hope!" He cried and hugged his baby sitter. "I missed you"

"I missed you too" Hope said and hugged the small boy with one hand.

"I drew some pictures for you" Xehanort smiled happily and let Hope come in.

"That was nice of you" Hope gave him a small smile.

She sat down on the floor and put her back against the couch as Xehanort rushed through all his drawings.

"Here" He handed all of his drawings to her which were mostly him and Hope playing games or holding hands outside of his house as little stick figures.

"They're so nice Xehanort" Hope smiled and patted the small boy's head.

"Why don't you draw pictures of your family?" She asked.

"…They aren't as dear as you are to me Hope"

"Oh. Thank you. But they are your parents. They gave you life"

Xehanort stayed silent after that and thought of something else. Hope saw his expression and took out a chocolate bar from her bag.

Xehanort's eyes lit up , "Yay Chocolate!"

He took the chocolate and unwrapped it before devouring the delicious treat. Hope smiled.

Xehanort hugged her and she wiped the chocolate on his face with a napkin.

Little moments like this made Hope think if she could ever undo the mistakes and nightmares she had created and unleashed.

It made her think instead of destroying and creating to destroy, could she just try to create peace for the people she hurt, for her herself but mostly…create peace for her dearest friend Xehanort?

She wanted the best for her friend; to create something good, and to stop destroying.

However, everyday two things passed through her head.

"Would I be strong enough?"

And the horrible thing she once said before.

"I created you…I can destroy you…"

XXXXXXX

A/N: This takes place when Xehanort was little of course but way before Birth by Sleep. If you have any questions, concerns or comments feel free to send me a private message or review. Reviews are my inspiration. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Before Number One

Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. Xehanort's Heartless Guardian is actually going to talk in this story and he is a being itself and not attach to anyone. Excuse any grammar mistakes. I do not own KH blah blah blah.

XxxxxXxxxxxX

Hope left back home after Xehanort's parents come back. She took a train across town and as she looked at the sun fade away, she thought that if the world was peaceful as it was when she was with Xehanort, then everything will be okay.

Once she got off the train, she had to walk for a while to arrive at her small house.

Yet she never did.

Just outside of her house was one of the biggest nightmares she unleashed.

The Heartless; Guardian.

"Hope…" He smirked.

Hope looked at him with rage in her eyes. "Guardian…What are you doing here? I thought I've banished you from this world"

"You forgot a little something. I can travel through shadows. There are shadows everywhere"

"Go back where you belong before I really destroy you once and for all"

"Are you trying to hold the darkness back?" Guardian mocked her.

Hope stayed silent for a second; knowing this was true. "Leave. Now." She managed to say.

"Well I'm not the one who's going to leave. You are."

"Why do you say that?"

Guardian smirked even more. "Haven't you realized?...Little Xehanort is being taken away as we speak"

Hope gasped. "No…What have you done?!"

She couldn't hold the darkness back any longer and she shot balls of darkness towards Guardian who easily blocked them.

"Looks like someone cant keep their emotions under control."

"Shut up!" Hope yelled and didn't waste any more time. She began running towards Xehanort's house; Wondering the whole way there if time was still on her side.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxX

When Hope got there, she found Xehanort reaching out for swirls of darkness itself. A big tornado of darkness spin above them, taking everything away.

"Don't!" Hope threw herself to protect Xehanort from any contact with darkness and hugged him.

"We have to get out of here" Hope told him and looked behind her.

Guardian was floating in the air and was getting ready to spread the darkness all around.

"No you don't" Hope whispered and managed to create a Corridor of Darkness behind her, grab Xehanort and jump in.

"You cant hide from the past Destiny!"

She heard Guardian roar at the last minute. A tear fell across her cheek as all of her past passed through her mind in a matter of seconds.

XxxxxXxxxxX

"Hope? How come we cant go back to our homes?" Little Xehanort asked.

Hope had teleported them to a world she had found long ago in an attempt to create peace. It was late at night and cold, but the world was a beautiful island in the middle of an infinite ocean. It was completely lonely and Hope thought it would be the perfect place to protect Xehanort.

They stood near the shore.

"Xehanort…" Hope whispered.

"Yes Hope?" Xehanort smiled.

"…My name's not Hope"

"Huh?"

"My name is Destiny"

Xehanort was confused. "How come you changed your name to Hope then?"

Destiny smiled at him. "To protect my identity from bad people"

"Oh," Xehanort nodded. "I see. That makes sense"

Destiny kneeled down and brushed his hair out of his face. "We need to stay here or bad people will get us"

"You mean the darkness?" He looked at her in the eyes and she tried to be strong for him.

"Yes. The darkness can get us. This is our new home. We can never go back"

Xehanort nodded. "I understand. I didn't want to go back anyways" He smiled.

Destiny couldn't help but to smile too. "Okay. Let's build our home buddy" She grabbed his small hand and the both went to gather as much wood as possible.

XxxxxxXxxxxX

Together they built bridges, small shacks, and one big house for them to live in. It took months but when they finished, they felt proud of themselves.

"It looks beautiful" Destiny whispered to herself. She felt Xehanort tug at her jeans. She looked down and he was holding a piece of wood with the name 'Destiny Islands' engraved on it.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's the name of the world" He smiled brightly. "Since it doesn't have a name, I named it after you. You discovered it first"

Destiny smiled. "Hm…Destiny Islands…Has a nice ring to it"

Xehanort smiled even more. "It is officially Destiny Islands, yay!"

Destiny couldn't help but to chuckle lightly along with him jumping up and down.

Maybe…Just Maybe…

Destiny could began to create peace for Xehanort

A/N: Now you know where the name came from and who discovered Destiny Islands first. Don't forget to review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Before Number One

Chapter 3

A/N: Here's another chapter I hope you guys enjoy. Thank you for the follows. Again…do not own KH.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

18 year old Xehanort was sitting near the shore and listened to the waves softly crashing against the sand. He heard footsteps behind him and he didn't bother to turn around.

Of course he knew who it was.

"Destiny…"His velvet voice whispered. "How's the research going?"

Destiny sat right next to him and said, "It's okay. Nothing but pure darkness in that plant…"

"Good thing we got rid of it" He turned to smile warmly at her.

"Yeah…Good thing" She smiled back.

With Destiny's experiments, she had been able to make a potion that kept her from ageing.

One of the reasons why she had done that was because she wanted more time to fix her mistakes; which surprisingly had left her for 11 years now. Although she was still 16 years old.

"Have you prepared breakfast yet?" Xehanort asked.

Destiny shook her head. "No. What do you want?"

"Hm…Whatever you have is alright with me"

"Alright" She was about to get up when Xehanort held her back. "On second thought…I'm not that hungry anymore"

Destiny sat back down. "Looks like you have something on your mind. What is it?"

"…The outside world"

XxxxxXxxxxX

"I've been thinking a lot lately…About when we first came here…And how" Xehanort began. "I remember that…I reached for something black" He stretched out his hand as if re-living the memory. "But then you came to stop me and I heard a raspy voice…"His fist clenched as if he caught something. "Then we both jumped back in complete darkness and the next thing I know…And we appeared here" His gaze wondered all around. Then he stared at the waves. "My question is," He continued. "How did you manage to get us out of there in that darkness? Are you able to do that whenever you desire to? Are you able to travel other worlds with whatever power you possess?"

Destiny smiled. "That was 3 questions but…Alright. I think you deserve to know"

The both of them stayed quiet for a second. Then she spoke, "Yes I am able to visit other worlds with the power of darkness. What you saw back then, it was called a Corridor of Darkness. There are shadows everywhere, and we can use them to travel to other worlds. I created these corridors. However I am the only one that can use them at the moment. Do you wish to go to another world Xehanort?"

Xehanort got up and brushed his jeans off. "Yes I do." He turned to smiled at her and held out his hand for her to take. "But I want both of us to go"

Destiny took his hand and smiled. "Alright. If you want to go that badly…Someday" She let go and walked back to the house.

Xehanort knew that only meant one thing….She wasn't going to let him leave.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

Destiny listed to the sound of the waves as she sewed her new piece of clothing. A black coat. She knew that Xehanort needed a new kind of care taker.

No. She wasn't his baby sitter anymore. She had to be his hero. His Guardian.

And the coat will represent a symbol of heroism.

Xehanort's Guardian.

A/N: Yes it is the Organization's coat Destiny was making. Thanks for the views. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Before Number One

Chapter 4

A/N: Here's one more chapter

XxxxxxXxxxxxxX

Xehanort had a plan. And his fist step was to build a boat. At night he would quietly sneak to the other side of the island to work on it. When he was done, the second step was to collect food. Coconuts, bananas, Paopu fruit, fish and water.

Once that was done, the 3rd step was to kidnap Destiny, put her in the boat and sail to the middle of the ocean so she will have no other choice but to take him to another world.

But then again that was also the hard part.

His 3rd step began on a rainy night. Thunder struck down but no sound awoke Destiny. She was a heavy sleeper and this work perfectly for Xehanort's plan.

He took her in his arms and put her in the boat. He gathered his things and quickly sailed towards the middle of the ocean.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

By the time Destiny woke up, Destiny Islands was far away.

"Xehanort…What did you do?" She asked and sat up.

"Exactly what you see that I've done" He replied.

Then Destiny remembered her black coat. The symbol of heroism. She gasped. "My coat…"

"You mean this…" Xehanort brought a black coat out of a bag and smiled. "Somehow I knew this was important"

Destiny sighed in relief. "Thank you" She took her coat and set it aside. "Xehanort?"

"Hm?"

"You want to leave so bad…You planned all of this…"

He smiled at her words. "Yes…"

"So…I guess our home and our freedom isn't enough for you" Destiny looked beyond the waves.

Xehanort's smile disappeared. "No Destiny…That's not it…I just wonder so much and have so many things on my mind. I enjoy our home and freedom. I just want to explore beyond"

Destiny smiled. "I know. Don't worry. I'll take us to a town I know you're going to love"

A/N: Surprise town! Not telling until…who knows. Maybe you can guess. R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Before Number One

Chapter 5

A/N: KHSupergeek, let's see if you're right. Which I hope you're guess was right anyways.

XxxxXxxxX

Traverse Town. Or before what it used to be called Forbidden Ground.

"Why is it forbidden?" Xehanort asked after Destiny told him the name of the world.

"They say it is because this is a town that's not even supposed to exist. It travels within time itself and appears only to those in need of refuge" She explained.

"Then how come you didn't take us here instead?"

"…This world is full of darkness and light. I don't want you going anywhere near that darkness"

Xehanort stayed quiet, understanding Destiny's reasons. She always seemed so protective of him. Like a mother.

But…what was that coat for?

They walked to a little part called the 1st Block.

"Wait here…"Destiny told Xehanort. "I'll be back"

She walked towards what it looked like a shop.

Xehanort looked around and saw a couple of people around Block 1. It all seemed quite normal and it didn't seem like a lot of activity going on.

So why would Destiny want to keep him away from this world and the others?

So many questions he needed the answers to. When Destiny came back, she was wearing her black coat and holding two white cards in her hand.

"That shop is also a hotel. I got us rooms to stay in" She said.

Xehanort nodded. "I understand" He took one of the white cards and saw that it was a key to a room.

"Huh…A card for a key…"He wondered out loud.

"Come on Xehanort, let's go"

XxxxXxxxX

Destiny got a room at the bottom floor and Xehanort had a room on the top floor. However Xehanort decided not to sleep and stayed awake thinking about every single question that was put in his mind.

He went to the roof of the building and looked at the stars.

"Is the darkness that bad?" He asked out loud.

"So it's said to be my friend" Someone replied from behind him.

Xehanort turned around slowly to find an old man with long gray hair and piercing yellow eyes. "And just who are you?"

"…My name is Adriel. Who are you?"

"…That is none of your concern since you rudely interrupted my thoughts and meddled in my business"

"Aw the little teenager is cranky because it's passed his bedtime"

Xehanort ignored him until Adriel went to sit next to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "So what brings you here?"

"Are you touching me?"

"What's your name, come on tell me"

"If you stop touching me"

Adriel backed away. "Okay. Name please"

"Xehanort"

"Well Xehanort, you seem to have a lot things on your mind huh? About darkness?"

Xehanort didn't reply.

Adriel continued. "You came to the right place. The darkness and the light practically fight day and night in this world"

"Did you come from another world?"

"Perhaps I did, perhaps I didn't. I came here to teach my son how to defend himself. His name is Akira. That little sport has more energy than me now"

Xehanort decided he was wasting his time. "I have to return to my friend"

"Oh so you do have friends. I bet it's a girl"

"Yes"

"You're going out with her?"

"No. She's like a mother to me. She took care of me"

"Awww that's cute"

"Say another word and I swear I'll—" Xehanort realized that's exactly what this guy was looking for. A fight. And Xehanort wasn't about to satisfy him.

"Goodbye" He said and left back inside the hotel.

"…Beware the darkness boy…Beware" Adriel murmured.

A/N: Adriel is Braig's grandfather but Braig hadn't been born yet though. So Adriel is teaching Akira, Braig's dad how to fight in this time of period. I know it's a little confusing so forgive me. Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Before Number One

Chapter 6

XxxxXxxxX

The next day Xehanort followed Destiny to the 3rd Block. The morning was quiet and the people were barely beginning to wake.

"Xehanort…" Destiny began.

"Yes Destiny?" He replied.

"Do you know about… the X-blade?"

"No. I've never heard of such thing. After all, you were the one that taught me everything I know"

Destiny chuckled. "Of course. Why did I ask such a stupid question?"

"It is alright"

She nodded. "Alright. Well I should teach you about it now that you seem to have an interest in darkness"

Xehanort's eyes scanned Destiny's. "You know so much…"

"I only know so much because I took you in. I know what you're dealing with"

"…Mother…"Xehanort whispered.

"What about your mother?"

The young one shook his head. "No…not my real mother. I'm calling you…Mother"

Destiny hadn't been that shocked in life since she created Guardian and he became a success. Well…a dark one anyways.

"Xehanort…"She whispered softly.

"My real mother never loved me like you do Destiny. My father never cared for me. That's why you were the only one that matter in my life when I was young. And you still matter. That's why…I see you as my Mother"

A tear escaped Destiny's eye and she smiled warmly. She walked slowly over to Xehanort and hugged him. She hadn't hugged him in years since he became 18 so recently.

Xehanort was also in surprise for a second but he hugged his new 'Mother' back and embraced her tighter.

Things drastically changed when Adriel suddenly dropped from the roof of some house with weapon in hand. It was a pair of long guns.

"Aw family reunion" He said loading his guns.

"What are you doing here?" Xehanort asked calmly still holding unto his mother.

"Well I just wanted to…Test you a little" He pointed his guns at him and Xehanort quickly pushed Destiny aside. Adriel pulled the trigger and Xehanort swiftly moved to the side like it was nothing.

Adriel then pointed his guns at Destiny.

She smirked. "Don't even try me.."

"Oh I will. Trust me" Adriel smirked and pulled the trigger.

Destiny disappeared quickly and appeared right behind him and chocked him with a swirl of darkness.

"I rather not kill you old man. So stop messing around"

Adriel was released from her grip and as soon as he obtained air in his lungs, he laughed.

"Cleve little sneak…Why don't you let men handle this?"

That triggered Destiny and her eyes became golden and began glowing.

"Say that one more time. I wont hold back" She managed to say through her teeth.

Xehanort smoothly moved in front of her and held his arms to protect her. He looked at Adriel straight in the eyes.

"Don't talk to my Mother that way"

"Mother? Hahahahaha!" Adriel pressed the triggers of his long guns and just before the bullets reached them, Xehanort raised his hand and something appeared that blocked the bullets.

Adriel gasped. "That cant be…"

Xehanort stared in shock at a black and white Keyblade floating right in front of him. It glowed with a faint white light.

"Ever-Lasting Heart" Destiny whispered. "That's a Keyblade of heart"

Xehanort could only understand that this "Keyblade"had protected them and that he could fight with it if he wanted to.

He reached for the Keyblade and it accepted its master.

"Now…we fight" Xehanort jumped at Adriel who backed away quickly.

For an old man, he moved fast. He jumped to the top of a roof and began shooting. Xehanort blocked his every bullet with Ever-Lasting Heart in his hands. Even with not much training Xehanort wanted to prove to Destiny that he could protect her.

Adriel knew Xehanort was just a beginner but the Keyblade was powerful. Far too powerful for Xehanort to fully understand it. Adriel jumped in the air and shot Xehanort from above.

Destiny put a dark shield around him and jumped to Adriel and kicked him square in the chest. Adriel was sent flying straight to a wall.

Destiny was about to use darkness to destroy him once and for all but Xehanort stepped in between them.

"Don't do it Mother. He just wanted to test me"

"Xehanort…Get out of the way" By this time Destiny was glowing with darkness.

"No Mother. Let him go"

"Do what your Mommy tells you Xehanort"Adriel grunted. "You do well to listen to you're her. She has guts/ Now is between me and her"

Xehanort almost wanted to protest like a little kid but he loved Destiny so he decided to step aside.

Destiny began to create a ball of darkness in her hand and rage coursed through her body.

"Stop!" A little boy ran to protect his father Adriel.

Darkness suddenly melted away from Destiny. Her dark heart turned soft at the sight of this boy.

"Don't hurt my father!" The boy yelled.

Destuny stopped what she was doing and let her head fall in shame.

Why did she attack him? Why did she wanted to kill him for such a worthless comment? Who was she to take away a small boy's father?

"Akira…"Adriel murmured. "I'm so glad you're here my boy"

"I wont let her hurt you father. I trained over night, I can beat her" said the boy named Akira.

Adriel chuckled. "Not even you're father could beat her. You wont Akira. And that is fine"

Destiny began to walk away and Xehanort followed after.

"Mother are you all right?" He asked.

She said nothing and kept walking.

"Mother, how do you use this 'Keyblade?'"

"Xehanort…"

"Yes Mother?"

"I want you to do me a favor"

"Anything"

"Promise?"

Xehanort nodded. "I promise"

"All right…Whenever you see me do what I did today…I want you to hit me with the Keyblade…"

"What?" Xehanort gasped. "How could I possibly do that Mother?"

"You promised Xehanort"

"But Mother—"

"Xehanort never breaks his promises…am I right?"

Xehanort stood there quiet. No turning back now. He had to promise her. She was the last thing he had in life.

With great regret, he took a deep breath and said, "All right. I will"

XxxxXxxxX

A/N: I know I sucked at writing the small fighting scene but I was distracted a bit when I was writing this. Thank you for all of you who read the story. Don't forget to check out my other ones too and review!


End file.
